


We Are Not Lost (On Hope)

by ravenditefairylights



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenditefairylights/pseuds/ravenditefairylights
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir are not going to sit around when their mother is captured.Glorfindel and Erestor aredefinitelynot going to sit around and let the twins do something stupid.





	We Are Not Lost (On Hope)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndiiErestor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/gifts).



> Prompt for AmValentine, if a bit late.
> 
> This was requested by chiefcouncilor-erestor, I hope you like this Atya!

“We are not lost.” Elladan insisted. Elrohir sighed deeply.

  
“’Dan, trust me, we _are_ lost. I have seen this tree at least twice so far.”

  
“You saw wrong.” His brother said stubbornly. Elrohir let out a frustrated noise, but before he could properly slap some sense into his brother’s head, his horse let out a whining sound and stalked off. “See? Even Rochallor is exasperated with your behavior!”

  
“He is not-”

  
“Of course he is! Look at him!"

  
"I will have to agree with Elrohir on this, much as I regret to." A voice said from behind them. Both elves turned, and came face to face with the two Noldo they had so carefully been avoiding.

  
"Glorfindel!" Elladan exclaimed at the same moment his brother let out a surprised "Erestor!".

  
"Yes, tis us, as you can see." Erestor confirmed with an eye roll.

  
"That was not a wise move penneth." Glorfindel adressed Elrohir. "I expected it from Elladan, but you Elrohir-"

  
"Hey!" Elladan complained, eyes shining. Elrohir laid a hand on his chest.

  
"You cannot have seriously expected us to just sit in Imladris while our mother-"

  
"No." Glorfindel cut him off. "Of course and I expected nothing of the sort. You two are boys of action."

  
"It would do no harm to be more responsible nonetheless." Erestor said dryly.

Glorfindel shot him a look. "Erestor we are here to help."

  
"You maybe." The elf replied. "I am here to scold them." He turned to the twins, crossing his arms over his chest. "You two, sit. Now. Glorfindel has dragged me here to help you find your mother, which means I am the self-care reminder. We will all continued together after we have gained some necessary sleep."

Elrohir nodded, already starting to set up camp. The fight seemed to drain out of Elladan. He slumped his shoulders and collapsed to the ground, leaning against a tree.

Glorfindel slowly approached him. "We will find your mother penneth. And we will bring her home."

Elladan nodded, tears glistering at the corners of his eyes as the golden-haired elf pulled him into an embrace.

"I just want her to be okay." He whispered in small voice.

"As do I penneth, as do I." Glorfindel run a hand through Elladan's hair as the younger elf snuggled deeper into his embrace.

Elrohir dragged Erestor by the hand and joined them, linking both hands around Elladan and the scholar.

"We will find her 'Dan. She will be okay." The elf said, and his twin nodded.

The Balrog-slayer's face was stony.


End file.
